


fall into my arms once more

by keanushair



Series: all of our universes [18]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanushair/pseuds/keanushair
Summary: "It almost seemed cosmic - as though his body was made for Eliott.In the midst of his overthinking, Lucas didn’t notice Eliott’s hands slowly trailing up towards his collarbone. Within seconds, Eliott had a hand lazily placed around Lucas’s throat."or: Lucas and Eliott are practically strangers when Lucas finds out he has a thing for choking (and being cared for)





	fall into my arms once more

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the prompts: "I can't breathe", "Please don't hurt me", and "Please don't go"
> 
> you guysss if you're going to choke your partner(s)/be choked by your partner(s) PLEASE BE SAFE ABOUT IT! open communication and research are key if you're going to try something like this. this story is (obviously) FICTIONAL and so they aren't always the smartest about their choices. they both could work on their communication in this universe. be smart kids, be safe, openly communicate before just going for something like this. okay? okay.
> 
> i love you all

Somehow, by some disjointed and incomprehensible series of events, Lucas found himself in Eliott’s bed yet again. He told himself that it would only be a one time thing, and at the time he had said that he truly believed those words. No matter how good the stranger made him feel, no matter what sounds he couldn’t help but soak up, he knew that letting it go past just one mind-blowing night could result in trouble for him. When he and Eliott were finished the first time, he’d quickly gotten dressed and promptly headed towards the door. 

-

_ “You don’t have to run off, you know.” The tall man said, still worn out and heaving from what they were doing only minutes prior. Truth be told, Lucas was feeling pretty tired as well. He was sore in all the right places, and the bed was beginning to look like a cloud the longer he stared at it. _

_ So, he stopped staring. _

_ “I’ve got to work early, early shift and all,” He lied. “So I should probably get going.” He continued, not bothering to look up and gauge the man’s expression. He threw on the hoodie that had been tossed to the ground, and began leaving. _

_ “Will I see you again?” The man called out. If he weren’t so pretty, Lucas would have thought of him as desperate and clingy. One night stands were supposed to be simple, emotionless, and fun. Clearly, the man in bed hadn’t gotten the memo. _

_ “I wouldn’t hold my breath on it.” _

-

Turns out, the stranger had a name. His name was Eliott, and he was even more beautiful when Lucas was  completely sober. He’d known of Eliott’s beauty beforehand, but seeing double can impact the way you remember someone’s features. This time - sober as one can be - Lucas knew he’d remember every little beautiful detail about this man that he was about to let destroy him. He’d remember his crystal blue-grey eyes, his messy brown hair, and the way his eyes crinkled up into tiny crescent moons whenever he smiled. If he weren’t filled with lust, he might almost be jealous of the man. He had a quality to him that Lucas couldn’t place - a sort of quiet confidence that many people attempt to exude. Eliott, however, didn’t need to  _ attempt  _ anything - it simply came to him as naturally as anything else would have. As naturally as Lucas lies, Eliott beams. Lucas envied it, bottling up that small flame of rage and deciding to save it for the bedroom later in case Eliott decided on taking things a little rougher than last time. 

He hadn’t planned on seeing the stranger again. They had left on terms neither good nor bad, and so Lucas categorized that as a ‘win’ in the grand scheme of things. He’s had nights turn out both better and worse than the one with Eliott, although a nagging feeling in the back of his mind refused to let him accept that thought. When he left Eliott’s apartment, he fully intended on never seeing him again. Paris, however, remains a working city at the end of the day. They had met at Lucas’s place of employment, and so he shouldn’t have really been all that surprised when Eliott came sauntering in a mere two weeks after their encounter. Lucas had been pouring drinks for another customer when he spotted him. 

He wanted to ignore him - to finish pouring the drink he was already preoccupied with and then move on to the next. He let himself focus in on the task at hand, pouring a double shot of some cheap brand of vodka for someone who looked as though he had been through a rough day at work. When that man left, he had no choice but to look at the handsome stranger directly in the eyes.

“Hey, I-”

“What can I get you?” Lucas interrupted, hand already reaching for a beer bottle in the fridge underneath of the bar. He wasn’t stupid, Eliott didn’t have to come up to Lucas out of every bartender in the club, and yet he chose to anyway. Unless Lucas really was as forgettable as he’s been told before, Eliott must recognize him. Following that train of thought, Lucas couldn’t help but think that drinking wasn’t Eliott’s actual main goal - talking was. People who want to talk but don’t actually want to drink order beer that they don’t touch all night. He’d seen it happen hundreds of times before. The handsome stranger was no different.

“Um, I was actually wondering if we could talk. You… you do remember me?” It wasn’t a question, but it sounded like one to Lucas. The insecurity in his voice came as a bit of a surprise considering he was the one initiating the conversation to begin with. Lucas pressed on, grip tightening around the neck of the bottle beneath him.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to order something if you want to sit at the bar.” It wasn’t a lie, so he didn’t feel bad when he noticed Eliott fumbling to reach into his wallet and muster up some money.

“Okay, a beer then. Any kind.” Lucas smirked and handed him the beer, promptly popping the cap off for him before sliding it directly in front of his folded arms.

“Can we talk now?” He moved the bottle so that it was beside him, and looked up at Lucas with pleading eyes. Something in his expression made Lucas want to stop bartending and just  _ listen  _ to whatever this man had to say, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let himself get caught up in whatever was beginning to seize him.

“I’m on my shift, sorry.” 

“Come on, no one’s even here.” And yeah, Eliott did have a point. It was still pretty early and the club hadn’t even begun to fill yet. Music was playing but the dance floor looked bare. Besides Eliott, the man with a double shot of vodka is the only other person taking up space at the bar besides the other employees. 

Lucas sighed, wiping down the bar to busy himself. “What do you want?”

“I want to hang out with you,” The handsome stranger was smiling. Lucas wasn’t looking up from the bar, but he could hear it in his voice. “Again, I guess. But properly this time.”

Lucas went stiff.  _ Properly?  _ As far as Lucas was aware, there wasn’t anything  _ improper  _ about the way they had chosen to hang out last time. What more could Eliott want from him? He found himself rubbing his temples despite having said or done nothing in response to Eliott’s statement.

“You mean ‘hang out’ like as friends?” Lucas sounded so dumb, so young and naive, and he sometimes forgot how young he truly was. He was an adult, but he sometimes felt as though he had no choice in that matter. Growing up with his family, adulthood and eventual independence had never really been anything other than his sole certainty in life.  _ Another story for another time.  _

Eliott chuckled, and Lucas took note of his crinkled eyes. “Well as friendly as we can be, considering…” He trailed off and pulled a face that made a surprising laugh bubble up and out of Lucas before he had the chance to catch it. 

“I don’t know,” Lucas said, still the remnants of laughter rippling throughout his voice. “Aren’t one night stands supposed to be, you know, one night?” Suddenly, Eliott wasn’t smiling and laughing anymore. He looked at Lucas with a serious expression, one that made Lucas’s nerves spring awake and become overly active - trying to connect any and all dots that might explain why Eliott’s demeanor had changed so quickly. If he didn’t know any better, he would almost say that Eliott looked smug. He looked like he knew something that Lucas didn’t.

“It doesn’t have to be just once, you know?” He didn’t notice Eliott moving his hand to cover his own, but he didn’t fight it. Eliott leaned over the bar and brought his face unbearably close to Lucas’s - not close enough. “Do you want me again?”

His grip on the bar was the only thing keeping him grounded. “Fuck, I’m at work. I don’t know,” His voice already sounded desperate. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Eliott,” His grip reached behind the bar to grab onto the back of Lucas’s head, bringing his lips to Lucas’s ear. His breath tickled his ear lobe. “Let’s get out of here, Lucas. We’ll sneak out together.”

“How- how do…” His knees wobbled a little when Eliott began sucking lightly on his jaw. “How do you know my name?” Lucas finally got out, too busy focusing on the feeling of Eliott’s lips on his skin. He felt awake and alert and  _ alive _ .

“Baby, you have a name tag.” Eliott laughed, vibrating off of Lucas’s skin. “So, are we doing this?”

Lucas never liked bartending anyway.

-

He never expected to be back in Eliott’s bed, but here he was again. His legs were thrown over Eliott’s shoulders as the taller man did wonders to Lucas’s body over and over again. Lucas gripped the sheets, looking for something to help him stay inside of his body. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was screaming, due to Eliott’s encouraging words.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Eliott panted, bringing himself fully out of Lucas before slamming back in - holding back no mercy. “You sound so beautiful.” He did this a few times before angling himself differently and hitting Lucas in the right spot so often that Lucas had begun to go sore. Lucas weakly attempted to reach out and push Eliott's hips back a little bit.

“Too much, too much,” He muttered, not sure if it sounded coherent, but Eliott repositioned again nonetheless. He looked down to Lucas, asking silently for permission to move again, which Lucas was more than enthusiastic to give. It all felt  _ so good  _ and like no other sex Lucas had ever had before. Eliott was being rough, and yet he never once actually hurt Lucas. Whereas others had been too rough or too uncaring, Eliott seemed to understand Lucas’s body in a way that he didn’t know was possible. He knew when Lucas wanted more, he knew when Lucas was crying out in pain versus pleasure, he knew when to hold back and give Lucas time to recover. It almost seemed cosmic - as though his body was made for Eliott.

In the midst of his overthinking, Lucas didn’t notice Eliott’s hands slowly trailing up towards his collarbone. Within seconds, Eliott had a hand lazily placed around Lucas’s throat. Lucas felt his eyes widen.

Eliott must have noticed this too, because he immediately bent down to give Lucas a kiss so sweet that he felt himself melt underneath the touch. His lips were soft and delicate.

“Is this okay?” Eliott asked, voice a bit strained from still being inside Lucas. Lucas had thought about choking before, and he had been in many scenarios in which men would be interested in either being choked or choking him, but he had never actually done it. The inherent vulnerability of the act terrified him. The idea of either relinquishing all control or, conversely, having that much power over someone made him shudder uncomfortably. By all rational means, he should tell Eliott to stop. He felt himself beginning to say all of this to Eliott, but instead he found himself nodding, much to his own surprise. 

“Just, uh,” He awkwardly spoke, hands reaching up instinctively to feel the area around his throat. Eliott’s hand was blocking most of the space, and so Lucas let his fingers run over the bumpy bridges and spaces between each knuckle.  _ I’m putting my life in his hands, in this handsome stranger’s hands.  _ For some reason, the knowledge that it was Eliott doing this to him helped calm his racing thoughts. “Please don’t hurt me.” He meant for his tone to be playful and light, but clearly it didn’t work.

Eliott turned serious again. “If something feels wrong, say something. Okay?” All actions were stilled as he waited for Lucas to respond, and so Lucas nodded. “Words, baby, I want to hear you.”

Lucas was nodding and swallowing harshly as he willed himself to speak. “Yes, yes. Please.” 

The next thing he knew, Eliott’s hand was positioning itself in whatever spot it needed to be in. Lucas let Eliott take control of the situation, eased by the fact that he’s clearly experienced when it comes to this. Then, suddenly and sweetly, Eliott squeezed just ever so slightly. It was enough for Lucas to feel it all over, his back arching unnaturally once Eliott pounded into him again. His toes curled and uncurled, seized with feeling.

“Fuck,” He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. “Fuck, Eliott.” His hands were scratching his back now, but he couldn’t bring himself to ease up. The pressure on his throat made everything else seem so much bigger in comparison. He felt like lightning itself.

It was over too quickly, Eliott pulling back in favor of kissing Lucas, wasting no time in making the kiss deeper and dirtier. His hands were on the side of Lucas’s face now.

“Was that okay?” His voice sounded so sweet, so genuine - a sort of caring expression that Lucas found to be foreign.

Lucas leaned up to kiss him, sweeter this time. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah?” Eliott beamed. Lucas nodded and soon they were back in that same position - Lucas putty in Eliott’s arms as Eliott brought his hand up and around Lucas’s throat. Lucas was prepared this time, already anticipating to feel everything amplified once Eliott closed his hand around his slender neck. 

It came in waves. Shock was first - Lucas instinctively widening his eyes and opening his mouth at the strange feeling. Eliott kissed him through it, and Lucas felt his shoulders begin to relax. It quickly shifted, then, into what could only be described as pure bliss. He felt every nerve in his body come to life. His body responded to Eliott’s like it was the only thing it knew how to do. He felt the promise of an orgasm begin rippling through him, teasing to come to the surface. It didn’t, however, because a third wave had decided to take its place.

Fear.

He suddenly became painfully aware of the situation at hand. He was being fucked into the mattress by a strange man who he had allowed to choke him. He’d never been choked before, not even by himself, and yet he had given this ultimate form of control over to a man that he had only ever met once before. Panic set in underneath his skin and began taking over him. Suddenly, Eliott rocking in and out of him began to feel a little too intense - too much pressure in all the wrong places. The kisses on his jaw felt rough with stubble. And the hand around his neck, too tight in its grip. He felt like he was choking on his tongue. He felt like he might die.

“I- I can’t…” He knew that he could speak, Eliott’s grip wasn’t nearly as tight as he had been led to believe, and yet he found himself unable to form the words. “I can’t breathe.”

Everything came to a crashing stop. Suddenly there was no pressure inside of him, no kisses on his jaw, and certainly no hand around his throat. Eliott was far away from him, saying something along the lines of ‘I’m so sorry’ but Lucas’s ears were muffled - not allowing any sound to come in. Lucas gasped for air wetly, taking as much into his system as possible. He knew he must be flushing red with embarrassment. 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Eliott said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead before climbing off of him. “I swear, that never happens. It’s never happened before. I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know why the stranger was so intent on apologizing - he owed him nothing and people make mistakes - and yet Lucas couldn’t help but be comforted by the kind words and soft kisses. 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Lucas’s voice sounded rough, as though he hadn’t used it in a while. “You didn’t hurt me.” Nevertheless, Eliott climbed off of him completely and began ruffling his own hair. Lucas hated how much he missed the warmth.

“Still, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas repeated, getting up from the bed. He began searching for his clothes, knowing that he had left a trail behind once they entered Eliott’s apartment. He found his boxers and slipped them on. 

“You don’t have to run off.” Eliott said, back facing Lucas. The sun wasn’t out anymore and so he couldn’t exactly tell what time it was. 

Lucas laughed to himself humorlessly. “You said that last time.”

“I meant it last time and I mean it now.” Eliott turned to face him, although he couldn’t make out his features in the dark room. The glow of the streetlights helped to illuminate the outline of his figure. He looked like a statue. Cold, beautiful, and seemingly almost unreal to a degree. 

“Eliott-”

“I just wish you would stay this time.” Eliott got up and walked over to him. Lucas wanted to step back, to put as much distance between them as possible, but his feet didn’t move. He let himself become engulfed in a hug by Eliott, and he didn’t mind when he found himself leaning in and resting his head on the taller man’s chest. He smelled like clean soap and cigarettes. Lucas could have stayed like this forever. 

“I don’t know…”

“We can just talk like normal people do, please,” Eliott’s hands ran up and down Lucas’s back. Lucas openly sighed at the intimacy of it all. He wanted to cry. “Please don’t go.”

Lucas didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave and say something cold in the hopes that it would get Eliott to back off. He  _ wanted  _ to talk and get to know this man that he felt so attached to for seemingly no reason. And so he let himself fall into him. He let Eliott guide him back onto the bed, and he let himself become wrapped up in his strong arms. He let the blanket cover them in absolute warmth. He let himself feel protected for the night.

He let it all happen, and he said a silent prayer to himself begging for the universe to be kind to him, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on tumblr: unmecchelou


End file.
